Longdale, the City of the Lion
What is Longdale? Longdale is the capital city of the province of Ruxtom, one of the three provinces belonging to the Kingdom of Lylrue. The city is based high in the mountains, acting as a fortress against hostile warbands and neighboring countries which may seek action against the kingdom. As home to one of the best military academies and barracks on the Eastern side of Samirkan, travelers would be hard pressed to not be amazed how the sheer number of recruits trickling through the gates to become soldiers or officers. The city is ruled by Earl Benegar Fuldentis Warinus, nicknamed 'The Lion of Ruxtom' by the people which reside there. The Design of Longdale The City is based high in the mountains, holding an incredibly defensive position. The back of the city, where the keep is, is built into the mountain of which the city resides upon, acting as a cooler for when the weather is hot and also being an incredibly difficult place to siege. The city is divided into three rings, with two main districts. There is the civilian district, which takes up the first ring, and then there is the military district, which takes up the other two. The Civilian District The civilian district is the first ring of the city, and the outermost one, containing the lower commons, marketplace, and upper commons. Most of the population of the city lives here. There are three gates which lead into this first part of the city, and they are located at each of the three districts. There is a gate into the commons, into the marketplace, and into the upper commons. The Lower Commons On the far left side of the first ring, toward the western side of the city, is the lower commons. This region of the city is considered the poorer one. This is where crime is more present, like small-time muggings and assault. Although there is reported gang activity in the streets, the guards crack down hard on petty criminals and gang affiliation. Most of the people here make terrible wages, but they make enough to survive in hopes of gaining an education and getting a better job in the future for their children. The region is populated with a large amount of brothels, taverns, and guardhouses due to the nature of the area. Libraries are a rarity, but there are a couple of them which can be found here. The Marketplace In the middle of the first ring, going east from the lower commons, is the marketplace. This is where the merchants, craftsman, and otherwise general store locations are located. There is no shortage of supplies or merchandise here, as plenty of people can make a quick buck or two. The most popular forms of trade, among the cities' folk, is black-smithing and exotic goods. Most often, the blacksmiths purchase metals from the merchants and then smelt them down into weaponry or armor, of which they sell to the citizens and the army. It is here that goods are exchanged, and most of the money is made. This is also the place where most of the exports and imports come and go, and so the life of trade thrives in the front of the city. Exports: Longdale, most often, exports a lot of military equipment. This includes diverse amounts of weapons, armors, and shields. If it can be used in the military, it can be found in Longdale. They also export various types of tools, such as pickaxes and scythes, and jewelry. They export ingots, and raw materials from the rich mines of the mountains.This can include ores, stones, and fine gems. Imports: Longdale is unable to grow much food, so they often import it from the other provinces and cities. They also tend to import other trade goods, like furs or clothing. Building materials, like wood, are imported as well. Ink, paper, and various other luxury goods are brought to the city through trade. The Upper Commons Continued eastward from the market district, on the far right side of the first ring, is the upper commons. The upper commons is where most of the casual city-goers live. This is where most of the city's craftsman and small-time merchants reside, as well as the workers. This is where the modern society is found, and most people here live fairly comfortably. More of the educated and well-off individuals reside here, and they spend their time enjoying liberties such as the small park in the city and the various libraries which dot across the place. Taverns and Inns can be found on this side of the city, but most of them are upstanding and aren't like their lower commons counterparts. There is also not a single brothel on this side of the city. The Military District The second section of the city, which is considered the military district, is joined with the second and the third rings of the city to create the military base for the soldiers of the city and of the province. There are two gates which give access to this location. Once inside the first ring, through the outer gates into the city a traveler will come upon the inner gates. The inner gates separate the living areas of the city from the military area, and there are two of them. There is one between the marketplace and the lower commons and another between the marketplace and the upper commons. The Lion's Den The Lion's Den is composed of two buildings, the military academy and the barracks. The barracks are on the left side of the city, toward the gate leading out to the market district and the lower commons, whereas the military academy is on the right side of the city, toward the gate leading out to the market district and the upper commons. This place, which is essentially the second ring, acts as the training and housing grounds for the soldiers of the city and any individuals which wish to learn military strategy to become officers, generals, or otherwise warriors of the army of Ruxtom. The barracks, other than simply being the living quarters of the soldiers, also has a built in armory for the soldiers and the guardsmen. The military academy has two sections. One is dedicated to the teaching of military strategies, and the other is the actual training grounds where soldiers can go to duel one another and become well versed in the art of warfare. The Lion's Hall The Keep of Longdale, nicknamed 'The Lion's Hall', is also divided by a wall. To get to the keep a traveler must first pass through the neutral ground between the barracks and the academy, and then come through the third and final wall, or ring, which contains the keep. Once they have passed through the final gate they have entered the majestic keep, and are able to visit the many rooms and floors of the mountain fortress. The Keep itself is built entirely into the mountain, so individuals have to scale up and down the inner mountain to get to various places. Thankfully, it is divided up into floors with stairwells to each one. The Throne Room near the top of the keep, with a doorway leading into the room. Behind the throne leads out to a balcony, where one may view the entire city from high above. The only room higher than the throne room is the king's personal chambers, where he goes to sleep at night. Current Key Figures of Longdale Other than being the home of many nobles of Ruxtom, as well as knights and soldiers of all kinds, the city of Longdale hosts several key figures that help run the province of Ruxtom. Some of them are widely renown, whereas others are more locally known. Regardless of social status, it is often that you will encounter them when visiting, or living, in the city of Longdale. Sir Gallahad Morth, Captain of the Guard/Head Instructor The city of Longdale needs a man to help run the place, and that man is Sir Gallhad Morth. Sir Morth is the head of the the guardsman of Longdale, working around the clock to ensure the city is free of crime and is as safe as possible for the people which reside there. A good man with a humorous personality, Gallahad is often too busy with the demands of his responsibilities to allow himself to have fun or even relax. Among his tasks, he manages the checkbooks of the guards, and also manages the recruiting patrolling of his guards. He is responsible for each and every single soldier, and is also responsible for training the new recruits at the Military Academy. Considering there is no head academy teacher currently, Sir Gallahad doubles up as both Head Instructor and Captain of the Guard. Overall, He makes sure the guards of the city are fed, trained, and properly prepared and equipped for any dangerous situation which may arise in the city. History The city of Longdale as been around for many centuries, standing as a bulwark against the foes of the Kingdom of Lylrue. First founded by Earl Hagathor Warinus, Longdale has only grown much more massive and stronger as the years have passed on. Starting as a small settlement in the mountains, it eventually would turn into a stronghold due to its tactical location and position. As the people became smarter, and began learning their environment far better, they began to see design in their landscape. A design which would become the modern day Longdale, an excellent mastery of siege defense and placement that would stand for nearly one hundred and fifty years. The city has experienced its fair share of conflict and strife, and seen more than enough combat to last it a millennium. The greatest conflict the city has ever experienced, however, was a short civil war after the previous ruler, Earl Benethor Warinus, died tragically. The conflict was promptly named 'The Siege of Longdale.' The Siege of Longdale The Siege of Longdale began shortly before the actual fighting. Although historians could not put an exact date, they estimate it to be close to around 378 A.T.H (After The Happening). The fighting began shortly after the previous Earl, Benethor Warinus, was slain in a training incident. His last words to his eldest son, sent in the form of a letter to Benegar Warinus, were that he was to assume command of Longdale and become the next Earl of Ruxtom. However, Benethor's second son, nicknamed by historians 'Marothorn the Meek', had plotted a coup during the years that Benegar had been away training to become the next Earl. During the five years that the eldest son had departed, the younger one had spent his time, from the age of 14, devising a plan to take hold of the throne and become Earl. He had bid his time during those long years, making deals with guardsmen and mercenaries, and on the day his father died he assumed control of the city and crowned himself as Earl. When Benegar had heard the news, he rallied the forces of the Kingdom against his brother in what would become the greatest siege against the city to date. The fighting lasted three weeks, or twenty-one days. During the first week of combat there was fighting in the mountains surrounding Longdale between the collective army that Benegar had amassed against Marothorn's rag-tag battalions of mercenaries, corrupt guardsmen, and bandits. Benegar's army was far better trained and equipped, and despite the tactical positioning of Marothorn's forces they were beaten back to Longdale. The next week of fighting would be considered the bloodiest and most difficult, in which Benegar's army laid siege to the city of Longdale. The fighting was brutal, and many lives would be lost in the multiple battles during the siege. Benegar attacked the first wall of the city for three days, laying waste to the central gate. Due to the mountainous nature of the city, and the suddenness of the fighting, Benegar's forces did not have trebuchets to attack with. Instead, they used makeshift battering rams to break down the walls. On the third day, they would eventually break through and begin fighting in the first ring of the city. The inner-city fighting lasted for four days, and it was brutal. Blood and bodies piled up on the streets, and many civilians were unfortunately caught in the crossfire against both forces. After nearly two weeks of fighting, the true challenge had begun for Benegar. He and his army began laying siege to the second wall of Longdale, the ring which held the military district. This one was far more reinforced than the first wall, and so it took far greater effort to break through the resistance. It took the army five days to siege the gate along the western front, near the lower commons. Once they broke through the second ring, and the soldiers which defended it, they began their work on the third, and final, gate which led to the Keep. On the twenty-first day of the fighting, the fourteenth day of sieging the city, and the second day of battering down the third gate, Benegar's forces broke through the gates to the Lion's Den and entered the keep. Benegar led a small retinue of soldiers into the keep, climbing the many stairs and walls to the Throne Room. In a final battle, the brothers fought for leadership of the city. This would become known as 'Marothorn's Mistake.' The younger brother, which had far less combat training, had decided to pit his skills against his older and far superior brother. The fighting was fierce, and Benegar took a deep wound across his chest. However, in a fierce display of strength he shouted the motto of Ruxtom, 'My life for Lylrue!' as he struck down his brother. Marothorn fell, succumbing to his wounds shortly after he hit the ground. With their leader slain, Marothorn's little rebellion died swiftly, and order was restored to the City of the Lion. Category:Locations